


Damn Pinch Server

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Series: Soulmates Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, This ship is perfect you cannot convince me otherwise, True Mates, University Years, manga spoilers for latest chapters, professional volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics. Soulmates. They say your soulmate's smell drives you absolutely wild. Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn’t believe that anyone person can smell better than another—except for personal preferences. Until he finds his soulmate. Yamaguchi Tadashi is the apple and the snake in the Garden of Eden—and Ushijima wants to fall.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Soulmates Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537459
Comments: 186
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it my new thing to put swear words in titles?

The court smelled good—too good. It was like the scent barriers on the stands weren’t working—except it was only one strong scent of an omega. Suppressants didn’t work on scents closer to heats and ruts. It wasn’t illegal in sports either because an alpha nearing rut could be as distracting to omegas as an omega nearing heat to the alphas. If the opposing team wanted to drive their alphas wild, few they were, they could.

Karasuno wasn’t scared of the whispers they received before every match, all about the number of Omegas on their team—especially with so many starters. Shiratorizawa in comparison had one omega on their team in total. The rest were alpha and beta, as expected of the famous coach, Washijō Tanji. He was the only omega coach with a name in the big leagues—but he only employed the best on his teams and often refused omegas because he believed they weren’t good enough for the name of Shiratorizawa. Tendō Satori was the first.

The court reeked of snicker doodle—perhaps something closer to cinnamon and sugar.

He hated it. Yet, something about it begged to throw him off his game. Ushijima Wakatoshi refused to let it.

He did pretty well, until the omega stepped onto the court with a fire of determination in his gaze. The ball went up and when it flew over the net, it was close to the top and dropped suddenly in front of them. The omega pulled off a service ace against Shiratorizawa. The crowd went wild. The omega grinned and was piled on by his team for the success. They quickly reset on the court for another serve. The teen took a deep breath and used nearly the full eight seconds before he received a serve foul.

The ball flew to Ushijima and one of his other teammates flew to grab the receive so he would be free for the spike. For a moment he’d wanted to get it, to prove he could, but he had to spike. It was his greatest strength—Shiratorizawa’s greatest strength. To think, an omega had them on the ropes for picking up a serve. It pissed him off.

“That omega smells pretty good, doesn’t he?” Ōhira whispered to Shirabu along the front line.

A low growl whipped across their side of the court. They turned to see Ushijima’s concentration on the serve.

“Keep your heads in the game.”

“As expected of Ushijima.” Tendō whispered conspiratorially with the two alphas on the front row. “Do you think he even thinks about omegas during his rut?”

“He’ll get mad at you too.” Shirabu shushed him.

“Don’t particularly care.” Tendō watched the ball fly over the net and stepped back so he could prepare for a spike.

The omega on Karasuno was switched back off the court when Shiratorizawa took their own point and the tall blond omega came up to face off against Tendō.

“Does your friend know he’s close to presenting?” Satori tried to antagonize.

“Clearly, with so many of us already presented.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and made sure to perfectly block the next spike.

* * *

Ushijima never felt more antagonized by an omega than by Hinata Shōyō. The kid didn’t stop, even if he was assured to lose, he didn’t give up. He stood up to Ushijima despite their difference in height.

“Hinata, come on.” The pinch server tugged on his teammate’s arm and tore the small omega away from the alpha. He turned back momentarily as though confused by something with the ace, but he pushed on to their side of the court.

The omega smelled absolutely divine this close.

* * *

“Hey Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started during their break between sets.

“What?”

“Ushijima, I could smell him a second ago.”

“What do you mean by smell?” Ennoshita leaned in. “I can’t smell anything on him.”

“Because you’re a beta.” Hinata whispered. “Ushijima smells like pine-nuts.”

“That’s an odd smell for an alpha.” Kageyama’s brows furrowed. “I couldn’t smell anything on him.”

“You’re not sixteen, you haven’t presented, dumbass.” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Oh.”

“Nuts are a popular smell for alphas.” Suga joined in. “It’s not as strong as others, but it’s nice.”

“Nice?” Daichi crept up behind the Vice-Captain with a low growl in the back of his throat.

“Oh, don’t get jealous, it was an offhand comment.” He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Sawamura’s hands clenched into fists for a moment before he followed after his boyfriend for a more satisfactory explanation.

“I mean, it is nice. Up close it’s really strong, but from farther away it balances out the others on his team.” Hinata tipped his head back to take a long drink from his bottle and Kageyama’s eyes followed the movement.

“Their omega does a good job of that too, though.” Nishinoya joined in.

“Isn’t it strange that I could smell Ushijima though? I haven’t presented yet.”

“Maybe it’s an effect of being in preheat for presenting. Your birthday is coming up soon.”

“It’s still a way off though. It’s only October twenty-seventh.”

“Fourteen days is a bit much.” Suga agreed.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I can’t say for myself personally.”

“Yamaguchi is gonna present as an omega?” The betas asked in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s kind of nice to know. My mom already bought me all the pills I need and everything.”

* * *

Ushijima was never more rattled during a game. Not only did an omega score several points off them using a jump float serve (he realized it was the omega that smelled like pre-heat), but the tall blond omega stopped one of his spikes—Hinata stopped another. The omega libero picked up his spikes and serves as well. It pissed him off. They gained points off him, an alpha. Other alpha on par with him couldn’t stop his spikes, _so why could these omegas?_

* * *

Two years later found Karasuno vying for a spot in nationals for the third year running. Yamaguchi worked on his spike repertoire and had several powerful spikes, medium spikes with a narrow line down the court, and his jump float to compete with. He was a spiker sought by the national team as much as the other three third years on his team. Their school had a lot of publicity surrounding them after they rose from the ashes of a fallen powerhouse and created one of the most dominating schools in the prefecture, despite having a team with a high omega population.

“How do you see yourselves doing this year?” A newscaster shoved a microphone into Yamaguchi’s face as soon as they made an appearance at the top of the stairwell.

“There’s no way to say. I know that as third years we put our all into our practice and as captain I’ve led my team to experience many victories. We’re going into the finals, but Aobajōsai and Shiratorizawa are powerhouses for a reason. Victory is not guaranteed, but we plan to go out there with a plan to win. Fate will have to take care of the rest.”

“Yamaguchi is always so charismatic.” Hinata mumbled. The red head grew substantially over the last two years, so much that he nearly caught up to Kageyama. He stood at one-hundred and ninety centimeters.

“It’s rare to see omega captains in the world of sports. How do you keep your team in line?”

“Omegas are known to also exhibit ferociousness. There are several cases recently where omegas were particularly aggressive and seriously injured alpha as well as beta. While society likes to think of us as the kind motherly type, they forget that we have animalistic traits about us as humans too. There is nothing more threatening than a mother when their baby is in danger. I see this team as my family and I intend to protect them with the same ferocity when it comes to my place on the court. I know that the other omegas on our team think the same way as well.”

“Here’s the question that’s been on everybody’s minds as they watch you guys play on the court, have you found your soulmates or do you have a partner?”

“Several of us have found out soulmates and are spoken for, but I’m still single. I plan to remain that way until after high school when I’ve pinned down a job opportunity.”

“Thank you for your time, Yamaguchi-san.” She turned back to the camera. “This has been Suzuki—”

She was cut off by a loud shout of “Hey!” as an alpha pushed his way through the crowd to where Yamaguchi stood at the top of the stairs. The rest of the team disbursed off to the side.

“Can I help you?” Yamaguchi asked politely. Suzuki waved for the camera to keep filming.

“You’ve gotten too sure of yourself, omega bitch.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Hinata nodded eagerly from his spot on the sidelines, Yamaguchi was one of the humblest people he knew. He was skilled and powerful, but he didn’t see himself like that.

“You think you can beat an alpha team with little repercussions?” Before anyone could act, the Alpha pushed Yamaguchi down the flight of stairs.

Karasuno ran forward to attack the alpha, but stopped when Daichi and Tanaka emerged from the crowd waiting to congratulate them and decked the guy. Tanaka gave him a swift kick to his privates as well. The two were pushed away from the alpha and the room was full of screaming.

Security officers kicked Daichi and Tanaka off the premises, while they waited for law enforcement to arrive to take care of the alpha that started the fight. Yamaguchi was helped out of the building with his arm pointing the wrong way and hanging limp from the shoulder socket. Takeda-sensei loaded him into his small car and left Ukai with the team to take care of their next match. They won their match against the all alpha Shiratorizawa out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is honestly too perfect and pure for this world. Also, pretty sure this ship was pulled out of the fandom’s ass, but I love it too much.
> 
> I borrowed a couple elements out of "Stars & Sweaters" by Souliebird. It's the best Ushiyama I've ever read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

“Did you see what happened to Karasuno?” Oikawa Tōru whispered conspiratorially during a practice session set up for an unlikely group of friends. Only three of them were on one of the four strings of Japan’s National Volleyball team.

“What happened?” Bokuto Kōtarō leaned over to him.

“Bokuto-san, it was the video I showed you last night.” Akaashi Keiji reprimanded softly.

“No way! That was them?”

“Oikawa’s watched it about seven-hundred times.” Iwaizumi Haijime hit a serve cleanly over the net.

“It pisses me off as a fellow omega. Especially considering where I am now. I’ve seen that kid’s serves, he’s good.”

Ushijima hesitated before he dared to ask, “what are you talking about?”

Tōru tossed him the phone. “Karasuno’s main server lost all his scholarships after he was pushed down the stairs at a tournament by an alpha. He broke his arm and was taken out for the rest of the season. No universities want him anymore.”

Wakatoshi stared at the video with his brows furrowed. “He looks familiar.”

“He was a pinch server the year you lost, had the jump float serve. You should see his repertoire now. The omega is insane, I’d say he’s on par with you honestly.”

“Kid might be better, since he’s got multiple weapons.” Iwaizumi picked up another ball. “Wish I could throw my opponent off with my serves.”

“Why’d he lose his scholarships over a broken arm?” Ushijima returned the phone to Oikawa as the video restarted.

“Nobody wants to cultivate talent after an injury that puts the muscles out of commission for weeks on end. The alpha got off too lightly, if you ask me.” Akaashi grumbled bitterly.

“We are on the same page, Keiji-chan.” Oikawa threw his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “Us omegas will stick together.”

“Does that mean us alphas are sticking together by default?” Bokuto turned to the other two alphas with wide eyes.

“No.” Wakatoshi answered softly. “I’m going to practice serves.”

“It’s like he doesn’t even care about people if he doesn’t meet them face to face in the street.”

“You mean court. He doesn’t care about anyone that can’t reach his level of play.” Iwaizumi looked at Tōru with a soft expression. “It’s too bad that your coaches didn’t scout him, that’d teach Ushijima a lesson or two about judging people based on nothing.”

“He’s one of those typical alpha, probably thinks most omegas are beneath him too.” The brunet sighed. “Well, back to the grind. Iwa-chan, hit a few of my tosses.”

* * *

One offer. Yamaguchi had only one offer left after the unfortunate accident. He stared down at the invitation and thought about their offer. They wanted to pay him and help with the recovery of his broken arm. They were willing to pay for a good physical therapist and then would give him an opportunity to move up once he was fully recovered. It was a great opportunity and he could still attend University like he planned to, even after the offers fell through, for at least a semester while he recovered.

“What’s that?” Tsukishima pulled his practice shirt over his head in the club room. This would be their last practice as a team before they passed on the torch as third years and retired.

“The only offer I have left.”

“Where is it from?”

“Japanese National Volleyball Team, third string.”

“Wow. They didn’t even offer you fourth string.” Tsukishima gave him a rare smile. “I think you should take it.”

“I’m thinking about it. While I’m in the recovery program I could attend University and get at least a semester under my belt.” Yamaguchi folded up the letter. “I’ll think about it more tonight. Right now, we have to pass on the torch.”

The two omegas turned away from each other to hide the tears in their eyes as they realized they would no longer be a part of the Karasuno Volleyball team. They were all going their separate ways. Kageyama already accepted an offer for the JV League and Hinata had plans to work until Washijō would hook him up with a flight to Brazil for beach volleyball training. They all changed exponentially and it was insane to say goodbye after being close for three years. Their years of Karasuno were at an end.

* * *

University in Tokyo was terrifying—even if he was going to be living in the same apartment as Tsukishima. On moving day, Kuroo, Yaku, and Lev (all attending the same University with the two from Karasuno) showed up to help them settle their things. Kuroo ended up staying the night, and Yamaguchi was glad they pushed for an omega friendly apartment. It was built with thick walls that fought against heats.

In the morning, Kuroo made tamagoyaki and discussed their volleyball plans for the school year. Tsukishima planned to join the university team with his boyfriend. Yamaguchi would be introducing himself to the third string of the national team that afternoon. The house was quiet, even though Kuroo hung around for most of the day. He ended up heading back to his own apartment because he needed to get ready for a night shift at his retail job.

Tsukishima was left alone when Yamaguchi left for his first day as part of the national team. The room was full of several alphas, he didn’t know most of them, and only a handful of betas. He was the only omega and he could feel the effects of their pheromones around him. The last time he was overly affected by smells was during their first Nationals as first-years in high school. Each person made their rounds through introductions, even if they were on the team for several years.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’ll be in physical therapy for a couple months as I get my arm back to normal, but I look forward to working with you all. I’m grateful for the opportunity to play here.” He introduced himself in a small gymnasium to only the other third string members of the volleyball team. It wasn’t likely that they would ever see any international games, mostly inter-Japan games with University teams, but it was still something.

The practice was long and grueling. The cast was off Yamaguchi’s arm, which meant he could participate and there was a dull ache in the bone after they were done. As soon as he got back home, he prepared a bag of ice and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Tsukishima fixed dinner for both of them and they sat in a companionable silence in front of whatever Yamaguchi clicked on.

“Rough practice?” The blond asked when they turned off the TV.

“Yeah, the bone started aching. It wasn’t anything different from what we were practicing before, just in a large volume and for a longer time.”

“You’ll be first string as soon as you get your muscles back.”

“That’d be fun.” He agreed softly.

* * *

A few months into the school year found them in review for promotion on the strings. Yamaguchi’s arm was almost fully better and he felt confident in his skills. He didn’t need to attend physical therapy anymore and his serves were almost as devastating as they were in the last match he played. He had his familiar volleyball smirk back that he developed over their high school years. The one that Tsukishima said terrified his opponents to their core. All class distinctions alike.

His teammates weren’t surprised by his serves, but rather with his ferocity in trying his best to show his abilities. Some of the others looked like they slacked off from their regular games, and that annoyed him more than anything else. They should always aim to play their best.

“Thank you for your time today.” The evaluator’s announced at the end of the practice. “We’ll be reviewing the results from all the strings and will let you know the results within a couple weeks. For now, continue to improve and we hope to be able to keep you on the team.”

Yamaguchi returned home with a warm feeling in his chest about his performance—despite the ominous warning that some of them might entirely lose their position on Japan’s National team, no matter the string.

* * *

Their first semester at University wrapped up within the span of two weeks after the National Team review. Yamaguchi walked out of his last final and when he turned on his phone, he had a text from Tsukishima asking if he wanted to meet up after their last tests and an email from his coaches. He swallowed hard and hovered over the two notifications. He finally settled on opening the one from Tsukishima and telling him that he received the email. His best friend told him to wait until they were back at their apartment so they could celebrate or commiserate together. He was obedient and picked up coffee for both of them on his walk back home.

They both ended up at the apartment at the same time and Tsukishima unlocked the door since he wasn’t holding their drinks.

“Okay, let’s see what the damage is.” Kei announced once they were seated on the couch.

Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and opened the email with shaking fingers.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, it’s our pleasure to promote you to the FIRST STRING,” he let out a strangled cry, “as the team’s official pinch server.”

“You jumped two whole ranks!” Tsukishima smiled widely and gave his best friend an awkward side hug. “I knew you would do it.”

“First string, and I’m super young. Oh fuck, this sounds too good to be true.”

“You’re going to blow everyone away. I know you are.”

“Thank you.”

They ended up calling Kuroo over to celebrate with them and he brought a cake for them all to share.

* * *

Yamaguchi vibrated with nervous energy as he changed quickly in the locker room at the new designated time for first string players. He was early, but he figured it wouldn’t be a problem to get a couple extra hits in.

No one was in the gym when he arrived and so he gathered the volleyball cart and bounced one of the balls a few times. He only hit three serves when he heard a few of his other teammates arriving for practice. He didn’t turn away from his task and just as he made to hit a fourth over the net, the smell of pine nuts hit him like a truck. He was bowled over and he dropped the ball. Yamaguchi stumbled a couple of steps before he gained enough footing to look at the door. There were several familiar faces and this was the first time in three years that Tadashi found himself face to face with Ushijima Wakatoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, it’s you!” Oikawa gasped from the doorway. “Finally, we have another omega on our team. I knew our coaches would be idiots if they didn’t sign you. You’re probably the only one I could stand off of Karasuno, though your serves used to really piss me off. Also, I can’t believe you. Already putting in extra practice on your first day as a first-string member—naughty child.”

“I wanted to make sure that my arm was close to getting back to normal.”

“Oh yes, show me the arm.” Oikawa pulled at him. “That’s a nasty scar.”

“I normally forget that it’s there.” Yamaguchi stared at the long scar that extended from his shoulder down to his elbow. To set the bone properly after his arm was dislocated, they had to open it up and it resulted in a scar down his right arm which looked ghastly. “You’re being awfully nice to me, considering how you were in high school.”

“Yes, well,” Oikawa stood at his full height. “We’re on the same team now—we’re considered equals and we’re both omegas so, I figure it’s easier to be nice.”

“So, if we weren’t teammates, you’d be an ass?” Tadashi didn’t bother to hide his giggles. “Okay, you are still the Oikawa I remember.”

Tōru stared at him with his mouth agape and Bokuto let out a soft whistle. “This one has some bite to him.”

“Hello Bokuto-san.” Yamaguchi gave him a warm smile. “It’s been several years since we last played against each other.”

“It has—and I never got to face you on a national court. Guess we’ll have to settle for being teammates.”

“If we had a couple more people, we could play threes.” Yamaguchi suggested.

“I wouldn’t do that. Not with practice coming up—the coaches get upset if you do too much extra practice.” Oikawa bent down to pick up one of the stray volleyballs from the other omega’s earlier serve.

“Whoops.” Tadashi’s laughs tittered softly and he did his best to ignore the looming presence approaching him from the back.

“I was upset to learn about your arm.” Ushijima rumbled.

“That’s very kind of you.”

“If you’ve made it to first-string, then I assume you’ve trained to get yourself back up to par.”

“I—I have.” Yamaguchi shifted on his feet and refused to look up at the domineering alpha. This close, the smell was overwhelming—no one had ever put off this strong of a scent around him. Unless they were angry, but the alpha didn’t appear to be.

“Then I won’t hold back.”

Tadashi’s eyes snapped up and stared the alpha full in the face. “Rude of you to assume that you need to hold back.”

Ushijima didn’t move, but a flicker of surprise passed across his schooled features. The omega walked away from slowly, so as to not entice any primal alpha tendencies, and reached for the hair-tie on his wrist. He pulled his hair into a small pony tail, and gave Oikawa a small smile.

“What do you normally do until practice starts?”

“Hang out with these losers.” The setter grinned. “I can’t wait to see your serves in person. You’re going to destroy all these testosterone filled alphas.”

“I don’t think I’ll hardly surprise them. I wouldn’t be accepted to first string if I wasn’t good.” Yamaguchi blustered through his words.

“Your casual confidence pisses me off.” Oikawa scowled. “Maybe I don’t want another omega on this team.”

“I don’t think that decision is up to you.” Tadashi gave him a wry smile.

“I think we should focus on cleaning up the evidence of our new teammates practice session so that he doesn’t get in trouble.” Ushijima stated quietly.

“Oh, thank you, Ushijima.” Yamaguchi quickly ran to pick up the balls on the other side of the court. “I’ll be sure to not put in extra practice before or after the regularly scheduled sessions.”

“If you want to, we usually have a match between friends on the weekend, Saturday, in the evening and you can come.” Oikawa offered.

“Who usually comes to those matches?” He dropped the balls into the basket and wheeled it off to the side.

“Myself, Iwa-chan, Ushijima, Bokuto, he’s on our team here, and his mate Akaashi. Kuroo shows up sometimes since Bokuto invites him.”

The omega grinned. “If Kuroo goes, Tsukki will most likely find himself dragged along.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize the two were close. I thought I heard a rumor you moved out to the big city with Tsukishima.”

“We do share an apartment, but Kuroo and Tsukki are dating. He’s over at our place all the time.”

“They’re what?” Oikawa shrieked. “Is that the omega that Kuroo was going on about all the time?”

“Probably? They’ve been dating since our first year of high school.”

“Fucking—I thought you crows only dated each other.”

“That would be horrible if it was true. Then either I or Tsukki would’ve ended up with Tanaka.” Yamaguchi shuddered and shook his head. “Or one of our kouhai, but they had their own little cliques with each other, so it was better we didn’t.”

“_’We’_ hmm?” Oikawa leaned into him. “Can I assume you have someone special in your life?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi caught Ushijima’s head snap in their direction from where he decided to retie his shoe lace.

“Oh no, I’m not—no one’s ever really—I’m fine being by myself for right now. I’ve been putting all of my available time into recovery and—and volleyball.”

“But your heats—”

Yamaguchi cut him off. “I’d really rather not talk about those with someone I don’t know, thank you.”

More people filed into the gym, and Tadashi took it upon himself to walk away from Oikawa and to politely introduce himself to his teammates. Bokuto was ecstatic about his appearance and flung an arm around him and then dragged him to some of the fiercer looking alphas to help introduce the omega.

Ushijima followed his path around the room with his eyes and walked over to Oikawa.

“What? You going to lecture me too about invading personal space?”

“He didn’t lecture you.” Ushijima bit back a snarl that rose in his throat when Bokuto obviously scented his new teammate.

“You kinda smell like Kuroo.” The alpha exclaimed loudly.

“He’s almost always over at my apartment, that’s probably why.” Yamaguchi laughed.

“How’s Tsukki doing?”

The conversation quieted and Wakatoshi stiffened when he smelled the approach of their coaches. The rest of the previous regulars followed shortly after. Bokuto showed Yamaguchi how to properly line up for their arrival.

“Good, the newbies have fallen into place perfectly.” The woman smiled. The two assistants behind her took quiet notes on their clipboards. “Warm ups, and then split into teams of six. Newbies, you’ll all be playing against the seasoned regulars. Newbies serve first.”

“Yes coach!” They called as one. It was something Yamaguchi was familiar with from the third string.

Warm ups ran smoothly and the cacophony of scents had faded into a dull roar, though the smell of pine nuts was still the strongest for Tadashi. They separated onto teams flawlessly. The newbies found each other rather quickly when the regulars teamed up. They struggled with a rotation, but once Tadashi explained that he was contracted as the pinch server, they decided to surprise the other team and put him up for serves first.

He hummed with excitement when the ball landed in his fingers. A small smile settled on his lips when he bounced it thrice before lifting it into a readying stance. One of the assistant coaches stood on the stand next to the net and blew his whistle to indicate it was time for the serve.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, counted to seven, threw the ball high in the air, then jumped. His body arched and he hit the ball as hard as he could. The ball flew to the other side of the court and landed with one of the loudest smacks the team ever heard just inside the back line. Ushijima, who was the closest to the ball stared across the net at the omega who cheered with his new teammates about the service ace. Oikawa’s mouth was open and Bokuto sparked with excitement.

“What the hell was that?” Tōru finally managed to push past his lips.

“A Service Ace, Oikawa.” Their coach barked. “Surely you know that by now. Give them back the ball.”

The ball was given back to Yamaguchi and he could see the team preparing themselves for his serve. He bit back another smile and served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is more silly than serious, but eh. It's fun to write at the very least!


	4. Chapter 4

They weren’t ready for the serve. They successfully prepared themselves for a pounding service ace, but not a float-serve service ace.

The ball floated to the white edge and dropped barely past the net on the other team’s side. Yamaguchi practically glowed with his sense of accomplishment and his soft snickerdoodle smell wafted around the room in almost oppressing levels of sugar.

A few of the alphas grew agitated at not only the smell, but the amount of power Yamaguchi radiated as he took the first seven points of the first set of their preliminary match to get to know each other. His serves had a few digs, but the newbies managed to pull off a few impressive spikes that kept the pinch server in the game. The eighth serve Ushijima managed to dig up and with the help of Oikawa’s set, Bokuto slammed it over the net and took home their first point. The newbies rotated Yamaguchi off the court and he happily watched from the sidelines.

Tadashi occasionally took the liberty to yell encouragement or critical feedback to his teammates, which they took without much fuss. He was surprised at the ease that they accepted an omega calling out plays to them.

At the end of practice, he received several compliments from the newbies as well as seasoned players. They pat him on the back, offered platonic team scenting (to help them get used to the new snickerdoodle smell), and asked him for advice on things he observed from outside the court.

“You need a calling card for that serve.” Oikawa complimented after practice. “Our opponents aren’t going to know what hit them when we put you on the court.”

“That’s quite the compliment. I don’t think my serves are necessarily better than anyone else’s on this team. I still think that if I even try to receive Ushijima’s, they’re going to tear my arms off.” Tadashi subconsciously rubbed the scar on his arm.

“Nobody expects it coming from an omega though.” Bokuto jumped onto his back and happily rubbed the scent gland on his neck across Yamaguchi’s hair.

“I can see why they made you captain of those rowdy crows your third year.” Tōru gently pulled him away from the alpha. “You know how to talk to them and make them listen. Plus, a little intimidation does wonders on taming those unruly alphas.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi pulled away. “Are the showers in the same place?”

“Yeah, but all the alphas are in there right now.” Oikawa froze in the doorway. “I usually go for a run before I shower.”

“Scared?” Tadashi smirked. “I’m dead tired and I have dinner plans. This omega is in need of a shower—alphas or not.”

“He’s going to get eaten alive.” Bokuto whispered as they watched Yamaguchi walk away.

Ushijima brushed past them and made his way to the showers as well.

“Well now, that’s not a show I’m missing.” Oikawa took off after the alpha.

The omega pulled his shirt off with the same timing that he pushed the door to the locker room open. The room froze around him as he moved to his locker. Halfway between his entrance, he had his shorts off and stood in only his boxers when he yanked the lock mechanism. The door swung toward him and he threw in his worn workout clothes. Yamaguchi collected his clean clothes for changing into, as well as a small shower bag.

Yamaguchi stepped into one of the shower stalls, closed the curtain, then the water turned on.

“Hey, newbie, the omegas usually shower after we’re done.”

“You mean omega? Oikawa was the only omega on this team before me. Just because he was a scaredy-cat doesn’t mean I am.”

“Who are you calling a scaredy-cat?” The omega’s voice cracked.

“Yeah, but you’re an omega and you’re naked.” The alpha barked.

Yamaguchi popped his head back out of the curtain. “Are you saying you have no control over your basic biological urges? I mean, I wake up with morning wood, but that doesn’t mean I have to rub one out—ya know? I think if you have an issue with it, that’s your problem not mine.”

Bokuto didn’t bother to try and hide his laughter as the omega went back to finishing his shower. The other alpha looked confused about what happened and turned away from the showers with a blank look on his face.

“I love this kid.” Bokuto wandered over to his locker and pulled out his own shower things.

It was only a couple moments before Yamaguchi walked back out of the shower stall with his towel around his shoulders and a pair of black boxers in place. All his shower things tucked back into their respective pouches and he opened his locker and put it inside. He changed into his street clothes and sat down on the bench to tie his shoes.

“I’m not sure how to feel about you after today.” Oikawa watched the omega dry his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“First you show off with your pinch serving skills, then you just waltz in and shower at the same time as the alphas on the team.”

“There’s only two key differences between my body and an alpha’s.” Yamaguchi peered out from the folds of the towel. “Smaller dick and pregnancy. Considering I’m not intimidated by either of those things—it’s dumb to perpetuate a separation. I am a male.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Oikawa took a seat on the bench next to the omega.

“If it’s quick, I’ve got class with Tsukki.”

“You really don’t rub one out when you wake up turned on?”

Yamaguchi missed the way Ushijima’s head almost did a one-eighty. He burst into peals of laughter instead. “Oikawa, you’re an omega too.”

“Yeah.”

Tadashi stood and walked backward toward the door, a little smile on his lips. “Then you know it’s not as good from the front.”

He winked and exited the locker room.

“I don’t think I would’ve ever guessed he’d turn out like this from when we knew him back in high school.” Bokuto tilted his head to the side. “Although, he did pretend to be an alpha for a bit back when Tsukki and Kuroo were having relationship issues.”

“Did he really?” Oikawa stood up from the bench and headed over to his own locker. “Wonder if they ever did it.”

“As in had sex?” Bokuto peeked around the corner. “Didn’t know omegas did that with each other.”

“Some do, I haven’t. We’re sterile in the way that most men would get others pregnant. No risk there.”

“I’m going to doubt they did—from what I understand, Karasuno lied because Kuroo was kind of acting like a stalker with his soulmate.”

“Oh, they’re soulmates?”

“Yeah—Kuroo’s rut triggered Tsukki to present five months early. It was a mess. They got things worked out after nationals, but yeah. In the meantime, Yamaguchi presented in November and they faked it until they couldn’t anymore.”

“I could smell him in October.” Ushijima’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto leaned down to tie his shoes.

“In October, I could smell him during our match. He hadn’t presented yet?”

“Nope—birthday is in November.”

“I think I could smell him back then too, it’s not uncommon to smell someone before they present when it’s close.”

“I thought that was always a wives’ tale about soulmates.” Kōtarō picked up his bag.

“Did you not have other omegas on your team? I smelled Yahaba before he presented and we clearly aren’t soulmates.”

“Nah, I only smelled Akaashi as he was going into heat and we synced up then. It was only a couple weeks early for me, though.” He shrugged. “I think soulmates are a little overrated—I’m sure I would be with Akaashi if we weren’t meant to be together.”

“That’s because you’ve found yours.” One of the other team members laughed. “It’s different for those of us that go off smell! Most of them already have their soulmate.”

“I agree.” Ushijima nodded. “It’s much harder determining if someone you’re interested in already has a life partner or not.”

“Is big, bad Ushiwaka interested in someone?” Oikawa laughed.

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of this story instead of a chapter of "Fuck You" this week! This story is of course set in the future after the conclusion of "Fuck You", so... there may be spoilers? I don't remember what I've written versus what I've published. I'll have another chapter of "Fuck You" back next week!


	5. Chapter 5

“How’d practice with first string go today?” Tsukishima asked as they walked into their class together.

“It went great! Oikawa was scared of showering at the same time as the alphas, but I had a class to get to. No use in being scared of them—they’re on the national team, they should know how to be big boys.”

Kei snorted. “Sometimes I wonder about that with Kuroo-san.”

“He does seem to have trouble not touching you.”

“How does it feel to be playing with the top players?”

“Good, really good. I feel like I achieved something by being there, standing next to them.” Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “Most of the people on the team appear to be really nice.”

“You sound like you’ve met someone you like and it’s only been a day.”

“I just had fun meeting up with old friends and rivals and showing them what they should fear if I’m ever on the opposing team.” He laughed. “You’ve seen my serves.”

“I have—I would never want to be the one receiving them in a game.”

Yamaguchi quirked an eyebrow into the air as Kuroo snuck up behind the blond.

“What is it?” Tsukishima started to turn.

“Hey handsome, have someone special in your life?”

“No actually, I’ve been looking for someone new.” A smirk graced Kei’s face as he looked over his shoulder at the smug look on Kuroo’s face. “I’ve been thinking of trying out a beta.”

“Scandalous.” The alpha’s arms snaked around his boyfriend’s waist for a quick hug.

“Yamaguchi, don’t ever date anyone. It’s too annoying. Soulmates are bullshit.”

“What are you doing in our class, Kuroo-san?” Tadashi ignored his best friend.

“I’m sneaking in to spend time with Tsukki.”

“I think you spend enough time around me.” Tsukishima nudged him back with his elbow.

“I’m making up all the time we lost in high school after we first met, and then all the time that you were still in high school and I was in university in Tokyo.”

“I may be able to allow that.”

“If you two are like this now, I don’t even want to know what you’re going to be like when you claim each other. You’ll have to stay attached twenty-four seven.” The brunet rolled his eyes. “Tsukki, are you going to spend your upcoming heat at Kuroo-san’s apartment?”

“I think so—yours is around the same time and it’d be awkward if we’re in the same place.” Tsukishima pulled out his chair and sat down to organized his books and laptop on the desk.

“Are you sure you want to sit through our boring general education course with us?” Yamaguchi leaned over to Kuroo.

“One-hundred percent.” Kuroo sat down at the table. “I’ll work on my homework. How’s your practices with the national team going?”

“Great! I pulled off seven serves, four of them were service aces, before they managed to send the eighth one back on us.”

“Who is the ‘they’?” Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo’s shoulder as he watched his best friend.

“The seasoned players versus the newbies.”

“Wow, you pulled off seven points with Ushijima, Oikawa, and Bokuto against you?” Kuroo let out a low whistle. “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you—I’m excited to practice more with them. Next time, I want to pull off at least ten.”

* * *

A month later, Yamaguchi pushed the borders of his oncoming heat to attend the regularly scheduled practice. His body wasn’t quite up to par, but he was also exhausted from staying up late the night before finishing an assignment for school.

Tadashi ran in for a block against the net next to Ushijima and Bokuto joined in. The latter ended up slamming his body harshly into the other alpha on accident, more out of his own exhaustion and desperation, and it sent Wakatoshi tumbling on top of the omega as they came back to the ground.

Yamaguchi stared up at him in surprise, all the air knocked out of his lungs. He took in a deep breath and smelled the ripe pine nuts coming off the alpha in torrential waves. There were underlying notes of the sap, warm and sticky under a hot autumn sun. He felt himself release a small spurt of slick; Ushijima’s pupils blew wide. Tadashi felt a small wave of panic.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Oikawa broke them out of their reverie.

Ushijima pushed himself away across the floor with a low apology. The omega sat up slowly.

“I’m fine. Merely surprised.”

Tōru put out his hand and helped the omega to his feet.

“Yamaguchi, can I see you over here for a moment?” One of the coaches waved him over.

He rushed over to their side.

“Is something wrong with you today?”

“I’m sorry, sensei, I’m really close to my heat and I should’ve called out. I wanted to practice today.” He fell into a bow immediately.

“That explains the smell.” She smiled softly. “I understand you want to practice, but taking care of your health is important too. I would hate for something unwanted to happen here. This is a safe space for all of us.”

“I’ll be more diligent in the future!”

“Good, then I’ll allow you to finish practice today, but I don’t want to see you back until your heat is over.”

“I understand.”

“And Yamaguchi-kun,” she chewed on her words, “there’s no rule on whether or not you can date fellow team members, but please be considerate of their schedules as well. Unless you claim each other, your cycles wouldn’t be synced up and we’d hate to have too many players out all at once.”

Tadashi went entirely red. “I’m not dating anyone on the team. I don’t currently have plans to do so, either.”

“I see. Go play.”

* * *

“You okay?” Oikawa draped a towel over Yamaguchi’s head and helped wipe away the sweat from his skin.

“I think so.” He leaned into the soft touch of the other omega.

“Are you approaching your heat? I think everyone could smelled your accidental arousal earlier.” Tōru reached past the towel to rub his fingers against the scent glands under Yamaguchi’s jaw.

“I shouldn’t have come today, but I wanted to practice. Coach already talked to me about it. I’ll be more diligent.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ushijima act like that—he didn’t seem to know what to do after he pinned you to the floor.” Oikawa laughed openly.

“If Bokuto wasn’t claimed I’m sure he would’ve reacted the same in that situation—any of the alphas on this team really. It’s the pheromones.”

“Do you have enough heat aides?”

“I do, they’re all ready to go. I think when I get home, I’ll be building my nest and hunkering down until it’s over.” Tadashi rested his head in the crook of the older omega’s shoulder. “Although, now that he was so close, I wish I had something from an alpha to scent my nest. Stupid instincts. Why do we have them?”

Oikawa laughed. “For mating purposes. You’ll make it through and then the day you do get an alpha, it will be all the more worth it.”

“If I ever get an alpha. They always get scared away when they realize how much I love volleyball.”

“The curse of a good, strong omega.”

“That’s dumb of whichever alpha’s have done that to you.” Bokuto stepped up next to them. “Personally, I think it’s better to have a stronger omega as a partner. Akaashi is strong—I mean, if you have a stronger partner, you have a stronger line, potentially.”

“Bokuto, you’re extremely idealistic.” Yamaguchi laughed.

“Akaashi says that too.” He sat down on the bench. “I bet you have more people interested in you than you think.”

“A nice dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... uh... may have started some new stories... Now all I wanna do is work on them...
> 
> Please check out my original novel and leave a review so I know how and where to improve: [Elementalists: Nine United](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/2199)


	6. Chapter 6

Yamaguchi yawned and stumbled up the short set of stairs into the main practice gymnasium. His heat was over, but he was still exhausted. Tsukishima told him to take another day off after he arrived home from his heat, somehow without Kuroo, but the omega wanted to return to practice. A warm arm wrapped around his waist and helped him stand up straight.

“I think you should still be at home.” The warm voice told him, very close to his ear.

Tadashi tiredly pushed at the arm. “Not feeling any lust. Want to play volleyball.”

“You can hardly stand up straight. I’m not sure you’d be of any use to us here.” Ushijima’s wonderful pine nut smell washed over the omega. It had a smaller hint of something else under it—the same way his own scent would change when he was in heat.

Yamaguchi stopped struggling. _Is Ushijima close to his rut?_

“I think you should go home, Yamaguchi.” The alpha released him once he determined the teenager would be steady on his feet.

Tadashi gripped the edge of the doorway, his eyes glossy. “Are you close to your rut?”

Wakatoshi looked startled by the question. “I just got back—it’s shorter than most alphas. Why?”

“I could smell it on you, sorry for being forward.”

“It’s fine.” He moved aside so one of their other teammates could enter the building. “I’ll take you home if you want to.”

“That—” Yamaguchi swallowed down the denial. “That’s a good idea actually.”

As promised, Ushijima walked him all the way back to his apartment and made sure he got inside properly before he returned to practice. He hoped the alpha wouldn’t get in trouble, but the growing heat in his lower body indicated it was for the best that he was home for at least another day. Yamaguchi walked past a confused Tsukishima before he climbed into his freshly washed nest and pushed his pants off.

“You okay?” Kei asked from the doorway.

“Heat wasn’t over, I guess.” He fumbled in the drawer on the nightstand for one of his heat aides.

“I’ll go over to Kuroo’s then, leave you in peace.”

“Sure.”

It was only a minute or so before the front door clicked and Yamaguchi found the exact toy he wanted. He was sure he’d need new batteries for it after his most recent heat, but it was the best out of all the options.

Tadashi pushed off his boxers and pulled his shirt off as well. It still held faint traces of Ushijima’s scent and he kept it in the nest as he reached back with the toy and pushed the tip experimentally against his entrance. It was wet with slick and he was sure the dildo would slide in easy. He opened his mouth and panted into the shirt; saliva dripped past his lips as he pushed the tip inside.

It did no good to turn the toy on too soon, it didn’t feel the same as flicking the switch once it was bottomed out. He wiggled his hips up into the air and buried his face into his nest. Braced against his shoulders, he reached back to push the toy in farther, swinging his hips in gyrating circles as he did. His other hand struggled to come up and meet his dick, but when the two met, he realized he was already wet with precum.

Yamaguchi bucked his hips down as he pushed in and was delighted in the resistance it provided. The ridges on the aide made it feel all the better against him.

He briefly wished they could make them heated, like flesh, but realized belatedly it may result in several uncomfortable burns.

The toy bottomed out and he felt the lose plastic that would inflate into a knot gather uncomfortably against his ass. Tadashi flicked the switch and let out a string of cum from his dick as the first few vibrations rippled through his body.

He pulled the vibrator back slowly and just before he drove it back in, he thought he could feel Ushijima’s arm around his waist again—holding him steady. He cried out as he shoved the toy back to the hilt and imagined it was Wakatoshi behind him. Cock ramming into him—whispers of want and need against his ear.

Warm pine nuts in late autumn. Tears stained his cheeks as he worked himself over until he met his orgasm.

When his mind settled, vibrator off and knot deflated, he had the distinct impression that his heat was officially over.

_So much for not feeling any lust_. Yamaguchi pulled a face at the stained blankets and lamented that he would have to do another load of wash.

* * *

Ushijima had a growing problem—two of them. One of them he could take care of himself, but wasn’t sure he’d go to practice after taking care of his hard-on. Apparently coming to practice, even after he was sure his rut ended, was a bad idea with an unmated omega just out of their own heat. Wakatoshi made his way back to his own apartment; his walk turned to a waddle as his dick grew painfully in his pants against his wishes.

He slid up the stairs past a few betas and as soon as he was inside, he shoved off his shoes and dropped his pants in the hallway.

He could smell hints of Tendō Satori, his omega friend from high school, around the kitchen and it made him territorial. It wasn’t the omega scent his instincts wanted in his home. In the back of his mind, he knew it was because the two were still friends and the omega would help Ushijima have food during his rut, but the scent made him angry. He pushed past the main part of the apartment into his room. With his pants already off, shoving his underwear down to his knees to get his hand on his cock was easy.

Ushijima bit into his pillow and let out a low growl as he moved his hand slowly across his flesh. In his head, he supplied himself with the image of Yamaguchi, gripped in his arm, pressed flush against his body—warm and wanting. He smelled like fresh bursts of cinnamon and sugar, on cookies, on melted butter; everything about him was sweet and he remembered hos his slick smelled from that day in practice.

Saliva dripped from his mouth and his knot expanded at the base of his dick. He rutted into his own hand, but it wasn’t satisfying. He didn’t have toys—he never needed them previously—but as he did his best to massage the knot and it made him more annoyed that it wasn’t relieving as usual, he wished he did.

Wakatoshi fumbled in his bedside drawer for lube and warmed a solid amount in his hands before he brought them both down to grip his cock. He rubbed at the swollen head experimentally and briefly wondered if Yamaguchi would be interested in oral, either way. He had no qualms imagining himself giving the omega a blow job or eating him out—both sounded fantastic.

He again recalled the smell of his slick and wondered what it would taste like on his tongue.

Ushijima rolled onto his back and pictured the omega above him, strong and fierce, taking everything he wanted without asking. Wakatoshi pushed his fingers down into his pelvic bone around his knot and massaged up into the knot.

He let out a low moan. It felt good.

He continued to follow the same movements as he worked himself over. When he reached back and pushed a couple fingers against his balls, he finally came.

Ushijima sat up and stared at the strings of cum decorating his chest. The alpha inside of him lamented the waste. Coming in an omega or on them was the best way to claim them as yours and the beast inside him wanted Yamaguchi. As Bokuto said the other day, stronger mates meant stronger pups. If he could have anyone, the younger omega seemed like the best option—even if it meant going against his mother and grandmother’s wish.

His father, still in the professional circuit in England, told him he should follow what his heart wanted and encouraged him to find an omega if he wanted them—his family in Japan, however, wanted to keep the Ushijima line strong and pure. They reviewed several profiles of alpha women daily and sent him images and information on them via email or text.

As he cleaned himself off in the bathroom, he received a text from his grandmother asking him when he had a few days off from the national team—she wanted to set up an omiai between him and some alpha woman from a notable family she liked. He glanced at the profile and noticed she was still middle school. He frowned and opened the text message.

**Don’t bother. She’s too young. I’m not marrying a minor.**

**Don’t be picky. Her family is well-bred and I’m sure you both would get along well.**

**I’m not going to meet a fourteen-year-old.**

He set his phone back down. Ushijima took a deep breath and continued cleaning himself up from his morning adventures. He hoped he would be back to normal the next day—he wasn’t used to retriggering his rut. It was three days, then he was back to business as usual.

**You’re not spending your ruts with that omega slut from high school are you?**

**No. He is not a slut either.**

**All omegas want are cocks—they’re useless. Next time I find a good alpha woman, I expect you to accept the invitation or I’m cutting you off.**

**Cut me off.**

His phone vibrated angrily across the bathroom counter for several minutes before Ushijima tossed it into his bed and made his way into the kitchen for food.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your mother’s pretty angry with how you treated your grandmother yesterday.” His father berated him over the phone. There were only a few times they could call each other during the day without interrupting one another’s sleep cycles. Ushijima decided to call on his way to practice at five in the morning. It was a late call for his dad at nine at night, but it wasn’t too late that it would overly affect him and practice.

“Grandmother keeps trying to fix me up with minors—I’m not into that.” He muttered just outside the gym locker rooms.

“Ah, I see. She’s started talking about marriage and pups.”

“For a few years—when I was in high school, she was always trying to set me up with kids still in elementary school. Who the fuck does that when you have a teenager exploring sex for the first time?”

“Your grandmother.” His father laughed from the other end of the line. “I’m assuming that you still want an omega mate.”

“Yes.”

“Then continue trying to find one. I’ll try having a talk with your mother about the situation.”

“Thank you.”

“What is it that you like in omegas, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Tendō told me this story—about soulmates, how omegas and alphas are built for one another, but people have forgotten. We perverted the way omegas are looked at and that when you find your soulmate, everything in your body syncs up. You still have your struggles as any couples do, but imagining someone out there built exactly for me and what I want and need—it’s attractive. We never have certainties in life, except this one promise.” Ushijima leaned against the wall and stared at the ground.

“You’re a romantic.”

His father sounded forlorn across the line. Wakatoshi took a deep breath and caught a whiff of cinnamon and sugar. He looked up and saw Yamaguchi hurrying down the path to the locker rooms. The alpha’s breath hitched.

“You already have an omega you’re falling in love with, don’t you?” His father said knowingly from the other side.

“I do.” He admitted.

“What are they like?”

“He’s incredibly strong—he doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit. He has these ideas similar to Tendō that we are equals and I’m incredibly inclined to believe him—but I think he might be stronger. I can’t stop thinking about him and yesterday—my rut returned because of him. I think there’s something more there that I don’t know yet.”

“Pursue it.” The other alpha encouraged. “You won’t know until you try. I say go for it—make him yours, then show him off to your mother. It’s the only way they won’t be able to say no.”

“Are you telling me to claim him?”

“If that’s what it takes. Toshi, I’ve never heard you talk about anyone like you talk about him. If he’s going to make you happy, even for just a few months right now, then chase after that.”

“Good morning, Ushijima!” Yamaguchi chirped. “Sorry to interrupt your phone call, I just need inside the locker room.”

“Ah, of course.” He stepped away from the door.

“Is that him?” His father chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Good luck, Toshi. I should probably head to bed soon.”

“Okay, talk to you later, dad.”

He put his phone away and stepped into the locker room. He was greeted by the image of Yamaguchi in only his boxers and he stored it away for use when not in the omega’s presence. He made his way over to his own locker and placed his bag inside first.

“Important phone call?” Yamaguchi peered around the corner of the lockers.

“Sort of—it was my dad. He lives in England so our hours talking to each other are limited.”

“Doubly sorry to interrupt that call.”

“It was no problem. We were hanging up anyway. It’s night time there.”

“Wow, that’s so weird. Your dad is going to sleep as you’re waking up.” Tadashi ducked back in his locker banks to pull on his practice shorts and shirt.

Ushijima paused, hand on his locker door, shirtless. This was his chance to ask the omega out—to try for something more serious between them. “Yamaguchi—”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto burst into the locker room with Oikawa close behind him as well as several of their other teammates. “Morning practice is here!”

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Yamaguchi greeted.

“Ah, you’re back from your heat!” Oikawa rushed over to his friend and pulled him in for some soft scent marking.

“I am—it flared up again yesterday and caused me trouble.”

“That’s odd.” Tōru frowned at him. “Usually there’s a catalyst to cause flares like that, but you were home all day yesterday.”

“Ah, about that—” Tadashi was cut off by Bokuto:

“How come you didn’t come to practice yesterday, Ushijima? I thought you said your ruts only lasted a couple days.”

“I took an extra rest day just in case.” He explained slowly. Hesitantly, he added, “had an issue with my grandmother to take care of.”

“Is she okay?” Yamaguchi peeked around the locker bank.

“It’s nothing health related.” He reassured. “My father is going to help take care of some of it.”

“I see.”

“Oh, it’s almost time for practice. Don’t want to be late!” Oikawa darted toward the door as he pulled his shirt on at the same time. “Come on, Yama-chan, I want to practice serves with you today.”

“I’ll be there in just a minute.” Yamaguchi sat down on the bench to tie his shoe laces. Before he left the locker room, he placed a hesitant hand on Ushijima’s arm. “I know it’s not my business, but if you need someone to talk to about what’s going on with your grandma—I can listen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

“If you bend more here,” Oikawa’s hands wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist, “you’ll get more power behind your serve since you’re using more of your body to hit it.”

“I’m not terribly flexible at my waist, to be honest.” Tadashi tried to bend forward, but he couldn’t get very far.

“We should look up some exercises to help fix that.”

“How are you that flexible?” The shorter omega reached for his water bottle.

“Sex.”

Yamaguchi choked and spat water onto the floor. Oikawa laughed and pat him on the back until he was able to breathe normally again.

“Give me more warning next time.” He requested.

“Warning that I’m going to mention sex?” Tōru smirked. “Depending on the position, it stretches you quite a bit.”

The image from the last day of his heat flooded back into his mind—Ushijima over him and holding him steady. Yamaguchi turned completely red as his mind curiously explored whether or not the alpha would be interested in helping him become a little more limber… for volleyball, of course. No ulterior motives. [He knew it was a lie completely for himself.]

“Oh? Does Yama-chan have someone to help him become more flexible?” The older male leaned into him. “Is it someone I should know about?”

“I—I don’t have anyone.” He managed to stutter past. “I’ll look up some exercises online.”

“You totally have someone you want to have sex with!” Oikawa shouted. It caught the attention of several of the others around them. “Do I know them?”

“That’s really none of your business.”

“What? No way—you’re supposed to share these things.”

Tadashi ducked behind Bokuto. “Nope, not at all. Bokuto-san, sorry, please protect me?”

“Sure! No problem.”

Except, he didn’t seem to understand how to protect him from the tall omega and Yamaguchi had to try and run from the persistent setter. He let out a squeak when the damned arm wrapped around him pulled him away from the omega. He found himself pressed against Ushijima’s back, face completely red and he let out a low rumbling growl.

“Whoa, Ushiwaka, it’s all good fun.” Tōru put up his hands to show he surrendered. “Sorry, Yama-chan! I get it now.”

“Ah.” He really hoped the brunette didn’t actually understand his dilemma. It would make his life easier if he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly unmotivated right now. :/


	8. Chapter 8

Yamaguchi yawned as he headed off the court to the bench where his water bottle waited. He felt hot, like during his heat and he couldn’t place why. Exercise couldn’t be the only factor. Oikawa stepped up next to him and pressed a hand to his forehead.

“Yama-chan, you’re burning up.”

“Huh?”

“I’m quite sure you have a fever. How come you came to practice?” Oikawa soaked the other omegas towel with water and pressed it to his face.

“I felt fine this morning. I swear. I just feel extremely hot all of a sudden—like when I’m in heat.” Yamaguchi nuzzled into the coolness of the cloth.

“That’s odd.” Tōru’s brows furrowed. “Come lay down for a moment. I’ll do a google search on symptoms.”

“If the internet says I’m dying, let me do so in peace.” Tadashi mumbled as he took the cloth from the other omega and pressed it firmly against his face.

“Of course.” He nodded seriously.

“Is everything alright?” Ushijima and Bokuto approached them on the sidelines.

“Yama-chan is feeling hot. We’re going to sit for a little while until I figure out what it might be.” Oikawa waved them off. “Bring me another rag if you will.”

Ushijima offered his towel immediately. Oikawa took it and doused it with water before he pressed it against the omega’s neck. Bokuto brought him his bag and he pulled his phone from one of the inner pockets.

“You two better get back to practice before coach gets mad. Yama-chan needs to rest.”

They nodded numbly and moved away. While the older omega scrolled through results on his phone, Tadashi attempted to subtly adjust the towels until Ushijima’s rested over his face and the sweet scent of pine nuts filled his lungs. Oikawa hummed above him as he tried a new search for better results.

“Have you met your soulmate?” He asked suddenly.

“What? Not that I’m aware of.”

“I’m curious because apparently if you’ve met your soulmate, you get sudden fevers from prolonged contact around them.”

“Tsukki never had that with Kuroo-san.”

“But their cycles synced up. Apparently, it’s common among couples who are around each other, but haven’t exposed each other to their heat or rut pheromones to fully sync the cycles.” Oikawa turned the phone around to show the omega, but realized he still had his face wrapped in wet towels. He crinkled his nose. “You switched yours for Ushijima’s?”

“It was wetter.” He covered quickly.

Tōru nodded along easily. “Either way, it’s probably safe if you at least visit the doctor. You could do a virtual visit if you don’t want to make an appointment. Who do you think your soulmate is?”

Tadashi sputtered and sat up quickly. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“If it is because of prolonged contact to your soulmate then we need to know who!” Oikawa demanded. “The only way to fix it would be to expose them to your heat pheromones and sync up your cycles. The fevers are like a weird mating call.”

“One, we don’t even know that’s what’s causing it.” Yamaguchi laid back down. “Secondly, I don’t know who it would be. I swear everyone I hang around already has a mate.”

“Not everyone on this team, though.” Oikawa poked his stomach roughly.

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure I’ve been exposed to just about everyone’s rut pheromones at this point.” He reached for the water bottle and dumped water directly onto his face. It dripped to the floor and soaked into his shirt. “Just last week Ito-san went into his rut and it did absolutely nothing for me.”

“Yes, well, I doubt much of Ito would do anything for anyone.” Tōru pursed his lips. “You’ve been exposed to Ushijima’s pheromones? He’s incredibly careful about that thing.”

“I thought I had—the day I tried to come after being just out of my heat, he still smelled like his rut.”

“That’s not exactly being exposed to his actual smell during rut though.” The omega defended. “Probably best to talk to a doctor at this point.”

“Will do.”

* * *

“I’m inclined to agree with your friend’s online search, which is not something I say often.” The doctor stated over the phone. “Your symptoms do line up with those of a typical omega who met their soulmate and doesn’t know it. It’s kind of like a mating call, but a worse version of it. The symptoms you’re experiencing now may worsen to false heats, withdrawals, and in some extremer cases, hives.”

“Hives?”

“This is usually caused by prolonged exposure to your mate without any recognition. It may seem counterintuitive, but it would probably be best to attempt to encourage the alphas in your life to sync up with your cycle by exposing them to your heat pheromones directly.”

“I can’t do that—my work would never allow it. I would cause issues for a lot of people.”

“That is common for a lot of people. I often recommend my patients to date the alphas in close proximity with them.”

“Is there no other options? Medication?”

“Nothing currently developed. If you aren’t comfortable with the idea of soulmates, you could ask someone to mate with you. If you have a current partner it would be worth a conversation.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Yamaguchi bowed his head. “I’ll take what you told me into consideration.”

The video call disconnected, and the omega frowned. He didn’t want to date around or ask someone to be his mate just to stop a few side effects to prolonged exposure. Especially when he didn’t know who said mate was.

* * *

“What did the doctor say?” Oikawa asked the next morning as they did their stretches.

“Prolonged exposure to soulmate without identity connect. The symptoms could worsen, but the only way to get rid of them is to mate with someone.”

“That’s fucked up.” The omega laid back against the gym floor. “Are you going to do anything about it? I saw your interest in Ushiwaka.”

“I’m not going to do anything. I always wanted everything to happen naturally, I feel like if I tried to force my way into practice in near full-blown heat, I’d be kicked off the team. That would be in the hopes of course my mate is even on this team.” Tadashi rolled his eyes. “For now, I just have to deal with a few symptoms. I’ll put all my focus into volleyball like I usually do. I don’t have time for a casual mate.”

“Are you sure that’s the right course of action?”

“It’s the only plan I have.”

* * *

Ushijima definitely felt more protective over the omega—thinking about him while jacking off and then admitting to his father that he wanted him—the downside being that Yamaguchi didn’t seem to recognize his behavior.

The alpha made a point to stand outside his shower stall and scare any lingering teammates away. He would sit on the bench and tie, untie, and retie his shoes an endless number of times until Tadashi headed toward the door.

Oikawa watched them with pursed lips and he had a feeling the omega knew his impure intentions for their teammate.

“Should we get okonomiyaki together?” He offered one day to their small group of four.

“Can I invite Akaashi?” Bokuto perked up at the mention of food.

“Sure, the more the merrier, right?” Tōru grinned. “I’ll invite Iwa-chan and Yama-chan can invite Kuroo and Tsukishima to come along too. It’ll be like a little group date.”

“And who am I dating exactly?” Yamaguchi folded his arms.

“Well, there’s only one other person in our group, isn’t there?”

And that was how Ushijima found himself on his very first date with Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any idea where I was going with this chapter? Nope. Did I write it anyway? Apparently.


	9. Chapter 9

“I thought we were all getting dinner.” Yamaguchi hissed in Oikawa’s ear.

“Well, you can’t expect us all to just have dinner. It’s a date, Yama-chan. A great time for movies and romantic walks in the park.”

“And you had to pick a scary movie?” Tadashi flinched when the phone rang just as Masami left Ōishi to use the bathroom.

“Just snuggle with your date.” The omega smirked.

“You are an asshole.” He folded his arms petulantly and frowned.

Oikawa hummed. “You just can’t hide anything from me, Yama-chan.”

“I just don’t get why we have to watch Ring. I never ever want to visit Izu because of this film.” He frowned. “Can’t we watch some stupid romantic comedy instead?”

“I mean, there’s the sort of romance between Asakawa and her ex-husband?” The older omega offered.

“And he fucking dies—plus there’s that weird subplot about him and his assistant.”

“Okay, okay, whatever.” He nudged Yamaguchi with his elbow. “Chill a little. This stuff isn’t serious.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’m not stupid.”

Oikawa only replied with a hum and he didn’t respond to any more of Yamaguchi’s furious whispers.

“Yamaguchi, do you not like horror films?” Ushijima tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“I do like horror films to some degree, but this one is iffier for me.”

“What kind of movies do you prefer?” The alpha casually laid his arm along the back of the couch and he ignored Oikawa’s smirk from the other end. He also saw Tsukishima raise a curious eyebrow from Kuroo’s lap in the single seater chair.

“I unironically like romantic comedies. I think they’re really sweet and I’m attached to the idea of one day having my own soulmate.” He smiled wryly. “The movies made for betas aren’t quite as entertaining, but they can be quite funny with the ridiculously fast romances.”

“What’s the most ridiculous one you’ve seen?”

“I watched an American film about two people falling in love in a single day. The title had something to do with the sun. It was so stupid.”

“It’s as if they’re wishing they had their own soulmate.” Ushijima slid further down the couch.

“If only soulmates weren’t so hard to find.” Yamaguchi leaned back and his head rested against the alpha’s arm.

“I think it is harder with our line of work.” He agreed hesitantly.

“I wish I would’ve met my soulmate in high school like Tsukki and everyone else did—it would be easier knowing I have someone to date, instead of struggling to find them.”

“Maybe you did, and you didn’t know it?” The alpha offered with a lilt of hope in his voice.

“It was weird—I remember during our first match against each other, I could smell you even though I hadn’t presented yet.”

“I sweat that much?”

“No, I mean, I could smell your scent—the pine nuts. I could smell it on you.” He looked away. “I was close to presenting at the time, but it was still far enough away to not make sense.”

“That happened with Tendō too when he presented. He could smell people a few weeks before he presented. Of course, since I was already fully presented, I could smell you then too. It was honestly frustrating to lose to a team with so many omegas on it.”

“It was thrilling and empowering to defeat a team with so many alphas.” He grinned just as the woman on the screen started to yell at her ex-husband about the need to save their son after he watched the cursed video.

“Do you know what Oikawa has planned for us after this?” Ushijima dropped his arm down from the back of the couch, so it draped across the omega’s shoulders instead. Yamaguchi leaned in a little closer.

“Apparently dinner and who knows what else.”

“Knowing Oikawa, it’ll be something only he would enjoy.” The alpha chuckled low in his ear.

“Then we’ll have to make the best of it.” Yamaguchi curled in a little closer as the air conditioner kicked on.

* * *

Indeed, it was not something most of the group would enjoy—unless inebriated. Which was the first thing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi attempted to do inside the neon lights club Oikawa dragged them to.

“If I get drunk enough, I might be able to convince myself to actually be out on the dance floor.” Tsukishima dropped his head back with his Tequila Blue Blazer.

Yamaguchi nursed his Zombie slowly. “I’m surprised you want to dance.”

“Well,” he pointed to a woman on the floor pressed up against her lover, “I need a lot of convincing to do that kind of thing—and I know Kuroo would enjoy it.”

The shorter omega glanced across the bar to the table their group snagged. Oikawa sat in Iwaizumi’s lap practically purring and whispering sweet nothings in his lover’s ear while the other two uncomfortably tried to hold a conversation. “For some reason, I can’t picture him being all that into it.”

“He’s good at hiding what he wants because he doesn’t want me to feel uncomfortable. You know all the issues we had in high school.” He sighed and asked the bartender for the same drink.

“If you’re trying to get drunk quicker, you should try a Death in the Afternoon.” Yamaguchi recommended. “Might kill you though.”

Kei paused. “Not if Kuroo and I share it.” He switched his order with the bartender, took a small swig, then carried it over to his boyfriend, put a mouthful in his mouth before he kissed the alpha hard on the mouth.

Yamaguchi laughed at Tetsurō’s reaction and took a longer sip of his own drink. He would be the only one going home alone again. He took a deep breath and looked across the bar where dark eyes watched him. He blushed under the gaze and quickly turned his attention back to the counter. When he looked up next, the stranger stood next to him.

“Hello,” the alpha greeted. He smelled putrid, like sewer water. Yamaguchi did his best not to gag.

“Hi.”

“I saw you across the bar and I figured I should offer to buy you a drink.” He spoke with a low voice, it sounded unnatural as if he wanted a lower tone than he would usually speak.

“Oh, no thank you, I already have this one and it’ll be quite enough for me.” Tadashi lifted the glass. He took a quick sip before he turned and hopped down off the stool. He picked up the glass. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Before he could take a step further, a low growl issued from behind him. He froze in his tracks and several others around them did the same as they smelled the distinct annoyed pheromones of an alpha.

“You put a roofie in his drink.” Ushijima’s voice thundered from behind him. Yamaguchi looked at his drink and noticed the slight traces of undissolved powder making their way through the alcohol and sugar.

“What’s it to you?” The other alpha snarled.

“You don’t put drugs in someone’s drink, that’s what it is to me.”

“You got a claim on this omega? If I can smell him, he ain’t mated.”

Yamaguchi put the drink back on the counter and the bartender scooped it up to check for the drug. The strip came back positive.

“Mated or unmated you don’t have the right to drug someone.” Wakatoshi took a domineering step forward.

“Ushijima,” Yamaguchi turned and put a hand on his friend’s chest. “It’s fine, nothing happened, just drop it.”

“Like hell it’s fine.”

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The bartender told the other alpha. “I won’t have you drugging people on my premises and if you stick around, or you come here again, I will call the police immediately to handle you.”

“Stupid omega slut wasn’t worth it anyway.” The man turned and stomped toward the exit.

Ushijima tried to follow him, but Yamaguchi held him back.

“Calm down, it’s all fine. He’s leaving.” He whispered and pulled the alpha to their now unoccupied booth. He figured Iwaizumi and Oikawa vacated in order to use the bathroom for sex and he could see Tsukishima on the dance floor grinding against his mate as they’d watched the woman earlier do. Tetsurō had a pleased smirk on his face.

“The bartender should’ve called the police.”

“It is up to his discretion.” Tadashi tipped his head back and watched the lights spin above him.

“Do you want me to get you another drink?”

“Oh no, I’m sure that was more than enough for me. I’ll have diabetes in the morning.” He laughed. “I’m glad you were there to see and stop the situation before it turned bad.”

“Happy to be of service.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Yamaguchi whispered as he tilted his head to look at Ushijima.

“Not sure.”

“Me either,” he paused. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“And do what?” Ushijima’s brows furrowed together, and he gave the omega his full attention.

Tadashi blinked slowly several times before he leaned up and pressed his lips against the alpha’s. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself hoisted effortlessly into the air as Wakatoshi struggled to stand.

“You can put me down to make it easier.” He laughed brightly. “I’m not going to back out.”

“It’s called posturing.” The taller man replied with a slight lazy smirk.

Yamaguchi moved his hands to the alpha’s firm biceps and slid his fingers just under the short sleeves. “I’d have to say it’s working.”

* * *

Ushijima dropped his pants just past the genkan as he bent forward to follow the curve of Yamaguchi’s lips. He reached a hand up to the omega’s thigh and was surprised when he found bare skin, the omega losing his own pants somewhere as they stumbled down the hall. He pulled Tadashi back up into his arms and coaxed him to wrap his legs around his waist as he shouldered his way into his room. They landed in a heap on the bed and the omega immediately started to bite at his skin

“I didn’t have you pegged as a biter.” Wakatoshi murmured in his ear as he located the scent gland on his neck. His fingers pushed Yamaguchi’s shirt into a bunch around his chest and he explored the smooth scapes of his skin.

“You haven’t got to know me well enough yet.” Tadashi laughed as he left a dark bite mark on the alpha’s collar bone.

“I think I’ll be knowing you well by the end of the night.” He pushed the omega’s hips down and pressed their still clothed erections against each other.

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi threw his head back to moan. He lifted his arms and helped undress himself before he also tugged at the other’s shirt.

Both left in their boxers, Ushijima turned his attention to trailing kisses across Tadashi’s skin. Yamaguchi put one hand in the alpha’s hair and encouraged him to continue, while the other tried to find purchase in the sheets of the mattress. He gasped when the alpha pulled away the last of his clothes and threw his legs around the alpha like a boa constrictor.

“You have to let me prep you.” Wakatoshi whispered against his skin. His fingers trailed tantalizing patterns against his ass cheeks.

Yamaguchi loosened his grip and spread his legs a little wider. “You better get to it then. I can’t wait all night.”

* * *

Blinding light pierced his closed eyes and Yamaguchi grumbled at being woken so rudely from a pleasant sleep. As feeling returned to his body, he recognized the weight of an arm around his chest, a body pressed against his back, and a tell-tale itch across his skin.

He strained his memory, but he could’ve sworn he and Ushijima cleaned up properly even in his drunken haze. He remembered the shower, soft hands and kisses, soap—almost sex. He frowned. There was no reason for his skin to be itching.

Tadashi wiggled his way out of the bed and collected his clothes before he made a quick stop in the bathroom. The skin across his back inflamed and red.

“Fuck, what is this?” He whispered as he rubbed at the small bumps erupting across his skin. “Hives. Shit. Shit. Shit.”

He threw his clothes on quickly, grabbed his phone, and dashed out Ushijima’s door. The symptoms worsening faster than he anticipated for his withdrawal.

* * *

Wakatoshi woke up feeling pleasantly satisfied—less so, when he saw the bed empty. It still smelled of Yamaguchi and he really liked the sugar and cinnamon scent. The disappointment continued to wash over him when he found his entire apartment empty.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, being a teacher is kicking my ass right now. It is rough. No one warns you about the nightmares. I think that's the worst part of the job.
> 
> I am still replying to comments, it may just be a while before I respond to you. I'm just so tired when I get home from work I collapse onto the couch. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! It went in a different direction than I originally planned for the story, but I liked it, so I kept it. Not sure when any updates will be for any of my works as I'm just too tired to write right now. All my writing juice is going to ways to teach students concepts, which is... interesting. Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
